


Fire and Snow

by hitman619



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitman619/pseuds/hitman619
Summary: A series of one-shots. Smut with a fair amount of plot. Jon Snow/Multi...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Catelyn Tully Stark
Comments: 34
Kudos: 52





	Fire and Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own GoT or ASOIAF, GRRM and HBO do…  
> Jon leaves the Night’s Watch without taking his vows when he is not made a ranger at the Wall. He plans to go to the Riverlands by sea via Eastwatch, his ship comes under attack by Tyroshi slavers and he is taken as a slave soldier and ends up in Lys. Unaware of what has happened in Westeros in his absence, he eventually comes to be under the service of Daenerys Targaryen, once again free and serving under Barristan Selmy. When he becomes aware of all that had happened in Westeros, to his family in the North, he decides to come back with the help of a dragon queen.
> 
> One Shot. Rather a series of one-shots. Essentially, porn with a bit of plot. Dragonrider Jon. Dark Jon. (Mostly based on Book universe.) This chapter begins in the middle of the Long Night.

* * *

Conquering Westeros had seemed like an insurmountable task when they had planned it in the war room at Meereen, but it had been much easier than he had expected it to be.

In comparison to that, convincing his aunt Daenerys to sail for Westeros had been the most difficult task. He had come to respect her desire to rule Meereen and establish her kingdom. She wished to eventually reconquer Essos and to establish the New-Valyrian Freehold. However, he needed her help to rescue his family, and her dragons to rescue the Starks. It was not easy to convince her to come back, not when she knew in her heart that learning how to rule was more important than merely conquering a kingdom.

How was he supposed to convince a woman younger than him to help the same family, that she believed were traitors who had betrayed her family? In order to do so, he had to first establish that her father was a king consumed by the so-called Targaryen madness. Stories of what happened to Lord Rickard Stark and his son Brandon Stark in the throne room of the Red Keep had earned him some ire at first but the story was something that even Ser Barristan could not deny as a fictitious tale.

After nearly a year of trying, he slowly managed to erode her absolute faith in the Targaryen Dynasty. But it was Aegon’s arrival that had turned the tide, Aegon’s ambition had served in swaying her decision. Aegon had inherited the classic Targaryen look, silver hair and purple eyes, and his older half-brother had charisma, something he did not possess.

He was more a warrior than a politician, while Aegon was fairly good at wielding a sword, but Aegon could hardly match his skill in a sparring match. Aegon’s skill laid elsewhere, his older brother had a keen mind for strategy. According to skilled politicians and whisperers like Varys and Connington and Tyrion, Aegon was a much better choice of a husband for Daenerys than him.

Daenerys was beautiful; her beauty was unmatched and he had desired her. Until Rhaegal chose him as his rider and his entire parentage had come into question.

It was Ser Barristan who had connected the dots and theorised the possibility of him being Lyanna’s and Rhaegar’s son, his age, the timing of his birth and his first appearance in the realm from Dorne. He had expected for Daenerys to be angry, but she had instead been overjoyed at the possibility of having a family. The moment he started to believe in the possibility that he was not Ned Stark’s son, he had forced himself to stop desiring his aunt. It was not the Northern way; he would not desire his own father’s sister.

Even though he told himself that he would not, he could not help it, not when they had talked about their marriage. So, it had come as a relief when Connington had suggested Aegon’s marriage to Daenerys, Ser Barristan had supported the idea, and so did Varys and Tyrion. Aegon had the entire Golden Company at his back, marrying Aegon was more advantageous than marrying him, a common sellsword with nothing to his name.

Once it was decided that they would sail for Westeros, everything had changed. They had set sail to Sunspear and established their foothold in Westeros. Landing on the shores of Dorne with two sellsword armies, the Unsullied and the Golden Company, and three dragons had churned the entire realm into a panic. Daenerys and Aegon had married there, with the furtive promise of Arianne Martell becoming Aegon’s second wife when the conquest is won and the Iron Throne was theirs. With House Martell under the leadership of Lord Doran backing the Targaryens, their conquest began at a brisk pace.

The ensuing chaos had terrified the Faith. The marriage of Daenerys and Aegon was not approved upon by the Faith, but with the threat of three dragons hanging over them, they were wise to keep their intentions to themselves. Power had a way of winning over the inflexible. It had served to further enrage Cersei, who had not too long before had been forced to perform the Walk of Atonement for the crime of incest. As recompense, Cersei had blown up the Sept of Baelor with wildfire. Ending the reign of the High Septon and the Faith Militants, along with half of House Tyrell. Cersei’s madness had tipped the scale in their favour. The green fire had claimed the lives of Lord Mace Tyrell, his children, Loras and Margaery Tyrell. With that, House Tyrell had quickly turned on the Lannisters and wished for vengeance.

The laws of succession quickly gave way for the eldest son and heir, the new lord of Highgarden, Lord Willas Tyrell. And under the new lord’s plan, the Tyrells had quickly flocked to their side. Ser Garlan Tyrell leading the Reach forces in the field and Lady Olenna and her eldest grandson securing their positions politically.

With the Martells and Tyrells at their back, Aegon had subsequently taken a weakened Storm’s End with relative ease as he had landed on the castle on the back of Viserion. With the Usurper’s home taken with ease, all the Storm lords had bent the knee and swore fealty.

While Aegon began with his conquest, he had gotten permission from Dany and had flown North on top of Rhaegal. White Harbour was his destination.

Convincing Lord Manderly to divulge the truth about Rickon had not been easy. After that, rescuing Rickon from Skagos had been his foremost priority. Once Rickon was safe in White Harbour, he had drowned Dreadfort, the Rills Castle and Barrowhall in dragon fire, putting an end to House Dustin and House Ryswell, robbing Roose Bolton of his most loyal allies and his own home. Lord Manderly had asked of him to spare House Dustin, for Barbrey Dustin had hated Roose Bolton’s baseborn son Ramsay far more than he did, but he had refused the request.

Inspiring terror was easy, but inspiring loyalty was more essential. Defeating the Ironborn at Torrhen’s Square and rescuing Lady Berena Hornwood and her children along with her niece Lady Eddara Tallhart had turned House Hornwood and House Tallhart against Roose Bolton. Within a fortnight, he had turned the entire North against the Boltons in open rebellion in one fell swoop. Operating from the Castle Black, he had overseen the entire North rising up and all the northern houses rallying their forces to besiege Winterfell. With nowhere to retreat to, Ramsay Bolton had tried to seize power from his father, which had resulted in Roose Bolton capturing his wayward son. Seeing the end of House Bolton in the imminent future, he had then set his sight on the Vale. After briefly helping the Crannogmen take Moat Cailin to cut off any possible retreat of House Bolton, he had flown away to the Eyrie for his next quest.

Meanwhile, Dany had flown to Dragonstone and took the castle without effort. Blockading the route to King’s Landing with her massive fleet, and her Unsullied army occupying the castle. Aegon, however, had other ideas, he flew North on top of Viserion to retrieve Shireen Baratheon from the Wall and returned the girl back to Storm’s End, where he had the girl married to her bastard cousin Edric Storm. Edric, who was captured by Connington’s men in Lys, had quickly bent the knee and he was given the Baratheon name upon marriage to his cousin and was named the Lord of Storm’s End.

Robert Baratheon’s son being pardoned and made the lord of Storm’s End had an impact that no one had anticipated. Traitorous houses that supported Cersei had done so out of fear because they had believed the Targaryens to be mad blood-thirsty conquerors. And the act of pardoning Edric Storm had helped gain them new allies in the form of smaller houses who withdrew their support to Cersei.

As Dany and Aegon had been busy, he flew to the Vale. As Melisandre had foretold, he had found Sansa at the Eyrie under the alias of Alayne Stone, about to be married against her wish to one Harrold Hardyng.

Forcing Sansa to admit that she was who he claimed her to be in front of all the lords had been the most difficult part. She had been too afraid to do so, but the dragon behind him had been enough to persuade her to speak the truth, not even her fear of Baelish had been enough to stop her from running into his arms after the truth had been spilt out.

However, taking her away had been a slight problem. Her soon-to-be husband had challenged him. And he had obliged. After a short duel, which had ended in him removing both of Hardyng’s hands at the wrist, the whole situation had quickly erupted into a massacre. He had beheaded Lothor Brune for interfering in the duel, he had put a knife in Lyn Corbray’s eye, he had crushed Baelish’s throat for his crime against Ned Stark, and drowned the hallways of the Eyrie in the blood of the Vale Knights, it had been a hassle. In the end, it didn’t matter, none could stop him from taking her, he had stolen Sansa away to safety.

While he had been busy in the Vale, the Crannogmen from the Neck and a splinter force of the Northerners had journeyed South into the Riverlands to infiltrate the Twins. With half the Frey army at Riverrun, and the other half long dead to Stannis’s ice-lake trap at the Crofter’s Village, the castle had been ridiculously undermanned. The Northmen had made use Melisandre’s ‘glamour’ magic to infiltrate and opened the postern gate to let the army inside. They had slaughtered all three hundred Frey bannermen and had taken the castle with relative ease.

Upon returning from the Vale, he had put every single captive Frey man to the mercy of Rhaegal’s dragon fire and secured the women and children as hostages in their own home. Rescuing Lady Catelyn had come as a shock, his aunt had been reported as dead to the world after the Red Wedding, but she had been kept alive in the dungeons under the orders of the late lord Tywin Lannister. Lord Tywin had been a pragmatic man, with Arya missing, and all the other Stark children presumed dead except for Sansa. In the case of their Northern venture’s failure, the Lannisters believed that they could secure the claim to Winterfell through a forced marriage to Catelyn. It had almost been put into effect when Sansa had disappeared after King Joffrey’s assassination at the Purple Wedding, but before it could come into fruition, Lord Tywin had died to his son’s crossbow.

After reuniting Lady Catelyn, Sansa and Rickon at White Harbour, he had gone to the far North to retrieve Bran and the Reed children at the request of Lord Howland Reed. Bran had refused to come back, steadfast on his decision to finish his training, whatever it was that he was training for. But after he had made it clear to the Children of the Forest that he would uproot the weirwood tree and take Bran away at any cost, Bran and the Reed children had relented and agreed to come with him. But not before the Three-Eyed-Crow had given him the memories of his parent’s marriage in front of a Heart-Tree, and the memory of his mother’s death and his uncle’s promise to her. With the knowledge heavy in his heart, he had flown away.

Eliminating Euron Greyjoy had been an irritation. The king of the Iron Islands had been by far the most troublesome thorn on his side, especially with the Dragonbinder that made it difficult to control Rhaegal. Alas, it also made him the only one among him, Daenerys and Aegon to battle the threat, for the gods had seen fit to bless him with the powers of a warg. After his first encounter with the Greyjoy Fleet, Melisandre had helped him master his warging prowess with her dark magic, he had made use of it to defeat Euron’s influence over Rhaegal.

Killing Euron Crow’s Eye Greyjoy had been the most vicious fight of his life. The man was far less skilled at wielding a sword than him, he had used every lesson he had learned under Ser Barristan, in the end, the problem had been the Valyrian Steel armour the man wore. He had acquired a few scars, but in the end, he had put a knife into Euron’s only eye. After Euron’s death, burning down the fleet and installing Asha Greyjoy as the new Lady of Iron Islands was far simpler.

Meanwhile, Aegon had re-enacted the Field of Fire and had made an example of the Frey army, who had been secretly marching from Riverrun to liberate the Twins from the clutches of the Northerners who held it. After that, he had forced the Frey garrison surrender control of Riverrun under the threat of dragon fire, with that, Aegon had secured the Riverlands.

Around the same time, he had stopped the Iron Fleet from harrying the Reach by killing Euron, Jon Connington and Varys had secured the Vale. The Vale lords had been furious with him for maiming their heir and killing their men. It seemed Lord Varys had been the most decisive speaker to persuade them; he had asked the lords what any man would do if someone as vile as Baelish had taken their sister. The honour bound lords of the Vale had sworn themselves to Daenerys a sennight later. Just around then, the Siege at Winterfell had come to an end with Greatjon Umber killing Roose Bolton in single combat and Ramsay Bolton being captured, gelded and burned alive at the stake by Melisandre.

In the West, Aegon’s counsellor Tyrion had negotiated the surrender of House Lannister and the Westerlands after Daenerys’s decisive victory that essentially ended the war. A perfectly-timed ambush from the sky that had destroyed the largest Lannister army. A single dive bomb atop Drogon, along with the newly built Lannister fleet set ablaze and sunk at Lannisport. Tyrion had been named the new Lord of Casterly Rock and Myrcella Baratheon had been named Myrcella Lannister and was shipped back to Casterly Rock, with Jaime Lannister’s life being spared and exiled to the Westerlands along with his new wife Lady Brienne of Tarth.

Securing the release of Edmure Tully from Casterly Rock had earned them the goodwill of the Riverlords. Edmure Tully reclaimed Riverrun with the help of Brynden Tully the Blackfish and swore fealty to Daenerys and Aegon, the Riverlands had been brought into the fold. With that, the North, the Vale, Riverlands, Westerlands, the Reach, the Stormlands, the Iron Islands and Dorne had taken up the Targaryen banners. Along with them, more than half the lords of the Crownlands had quickly bent the knee to Daenerys and Aegon.

Cersei had lost everything in a matter of four moons’ time. After that, toppling Cersei’s tenuous control had been too easy, Varys’s little birds had systematically assassinated Cersei’s counsellors and her allies in the Capital. And with her plan to set King’s Landing ablaze with wildfire being thwarted. Cersei had fed her son Tommen, the boy-king the poison that claimed the child’s life and had flung herself from the walls of the Red Keep into the sea.

On the morrow, the gates of the King’s Landing were open and the City itself had surrendered.

By the time, Aegon and Daenerys claimed the Iron Throne, the maesters at the Citadel had found official proof of his birth and his parents’ marriage. The marriage of Rhaegar and Lyanna at the Isle of Faces officiated by the septon of House Whent of Harrenhal and witnessed by a few of Rhaegar’s close friends and the Kingsguards. And his birth recorded months after his birth by the maester of Starfall, witnessed by his uncle Ned and Lady Ashara Dayne of House Dayne. With the evidence at hand, he had been quickly declared the prince of the Iron Throne, Jon Targaryen.

After Aegon’s second marriage to Arianne, after he had gifted Euron’s Valyrian Steel armour reforged to fit the new King, he had returned North to the Wall. The army of the dead was still a threat looming beyond the Wall, something Melisandre had mentioned quite enough time. After all, the lords of the realm were given proof of the existence of the White Walkers with the capture of a single wight and presented at court. The noble houses of the realm had quickly decided to act. All nineteen castles of the Wall were now fully manned and properly provisioned with dragonglass weapons, supplies and food by the Iron Throne.

Thirteen attacks of the dead were successfully repelled back. Upon the face of an attack, until he arrived on top of Rhaegal to lend them a hand, the men and women of the Wall used casks of wildfire launched from mangonels to thin out the hordes of the dead. After seven gruelling months in the chilling cold of the Wall, the White Walkers had adapted their strategy. With a well-aimed throw of their icy spear, they managed to bring Rhaegal down and kill him in the process.

And then the impossible had happened, they had gathered his corpse and given him a funeral, they said that he had walked out of his own funeral pyre, once again alive and breathing and Rhaegal’s nearly-fatal neck wound fully healed on the following morn. Daenerys who had flown to the Wall for his funeral had claimed that it was Melisandre’s magic, Aegon claimed it was his Warging prowess. He did not know which to believe, but he knew that he no longer felt alive, but rather cold and unhinged.

Thankfully, after his rebirth, the frequent attacks at night had reduced to singular attacks once a moon, and he finally returned to Winterfell to ‘rest’. Since neither he nor Rhaegal was no longer needed to actively stop the dead’s march forward, he was relieved of his duty. Daenerys had decreed that if the need arose, he is to be summoned forth via ravens and that he would not stay at the dreadful Wall.

Daenerys ruled the realm, while Aegon ensured the survival of the Targaryen line through Arianne. Daenerys and Arianne had some friction in the beginning, but they took his advice and seemed to have worked out a balance. Arianne would teach Daenerys how to navigate life at court, to charm the ladies of the realm and pacify the noble lords, a skill most Targaryens drunk on the power of a dragon-rider did not consider important, while Daenerys gave Arianne equal standing as queen and made her an essential part of the realm’s future by granting her a seat at the council.

They bonded after some effort. It seems to have helped that Aegon while a dutiful husband, despite their beauty did not seem enchanted with either of his wives.

The realm was finally at peace and the people were waiting for the Winter to end. With the return of three dragons, the dream of spring was at the horizon.

While the King and his Queens ruled the realm, he was meant to travel across the realm to ensure that the lords and all the houses obeyed.

He sighed into his seat in his solar. He slowly closed the letter that contained the names of the eligible women of noble houses currently unattached. Aegon and Daenerys wished for him to marry soon and have heirs of his own to ensure that the Targaryen line had more members. He had no intention of marrying now, he would marry when the time is right. When the Long Night comes to an end, he would marry a woman of his choosing, he had made it clear, but that did not stop Aegon or Daenerys and most recently Arianne from trying to push him onto several noblewomen, each one comelier than the next.

* * *

Rickon was being fostered at White Harbour, the lords of the North wanted their liege lord safe and secure, properly trained for the politics of the court and the battlefield of the realm. Bran under disguise had gone to the Citadel to learn, mostly to infiltrate and learn of the Citadel’s role in the doom of the dragons in the past. Sansa was being groomed how to properly run Winterfell, she wished not to marry, and none wished to force her, not after her marriage to Tyrion and her time under the ‘protection’ of Petyr Baelish. Arya was in King’s Landing; his wilful cousin/sister had boarded on a ship and had come to kill Cersei, unaware that Cersei was dead. Daenerys had taken a liking to the young warrior lady and assassin trained by the Faceless Men. All the Starks were scattered still, but their rule of the North was secure with no one to challenge them, especially with the backing of the Targaryens who ruled with dragons at their beck and call.

As he sat at his seat in his solar, he viewed the woman before him with a strange curiosity. Winterfell barely had three hundred men to guard its walls. The castle was too big to be garrisoned by only three-hundred men. They would need double the men to even meet the minimum, but this was all they could spare. With the majority of northern men and women guarding the Wall, and the rest garrisoning the castles, without the possibility of training fresh troops due to it being the height of Winter, this was all they could do.

He was thankful for the number of wolves and Direwolves guarding the castle. Ghost, Summer, Shaggydog and Nymeria’s pack guarded the castle. Three Direwolves inside the castle, while Nymeria and her pack outside the castle in the woods.

“Lady Catelyn, how may I help you?” He asked with a soft sigh, he did not wish to quarrel with the woman.

Catelyn Stark had changed since her imprisonment in Twins. Watching your son and his men slaughtered in front of your eyes tend to change people. She walked to the table and took two glass goblets and poured northern ale for them both as she took her seat opposing him.

“I heard of your proposals of marriage from the maester. The queen seems eager to marry you off, prince Jon.” The way his aunt said the word ‘prince’ left a bad taste in his mouth. Even now, he was bothered by her hatred for him.

He did not wish to beat around the bush, “What of it, my lady?” He asked in an off-handed tone, now bored with the topic.

She glanced at him, “I wish for you to marry Sansa.”

Now that once again piqued his interest and brought him back to the topic, “Why?” He asked dispassionately.

“Do you not hate me.” It was not a question, rather a statement.

Lady Catelyn Stark sighed, “I cannot hate you, Jon. I do not have any reason to.”

“Har…har…” He barked out in laughter, “As I recall, that did not seem enough to stop you in the past.”

“Ned lied to me, just as he lied to you. He did not find me trustworthy enough to keep the secret. If he had not been so stubborn, I would not have treated you as such.” The Lady of Winterfell argued vehemently.

Jon leaned back into his seat exasperatedly but still with a smile on his face, “So it is my uncle’s fault now, is it?” He asked with a hint of laughter.

They stared for a long moment and finally Catelyn Stark shook her head, “No. It is my fault. Ned did what he did to protect you. If I had known the truth, I would have sought out how to use it, but Ned did not wish to use the truth, he did not wish the risk of taking your choice away. He only wished to protect you.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” He acquiesced, “Uncle sent me to the Wall, despite knowing what it was and what it meant to be a man of the Watch. While I am at large to be blamed for my predicament, he did not even try to dissuade me. Uncle Ned was not without flaws, but he did try to do the best he could with what he had. I would not praise him, but I would not fault him either.”

Jon took the goblet and took a sip of the ale, seeing him, so did his aunt, “Why do you wish for me to marry Sansa? Be honest.”

“I wish not to lose her.” Catelyn almost choked out, “I have lost Ned. I have lost Robb. While they are still alive, I have lost Rickon and Bran and Arya as well. Rickon fostered off until he comes of age, Bran has gone off to the Citadel and Arya wishes not to come back to Winterfell. Sansa is all I have left; I do not have the heart to send her away in marriage. My heart could not bear it.” Her voice broke.

She took a few calming breaths and a few sips of the ale, “The queen has decreed for you to stay here in Winterfell. If you were to marry Sansa, she could stay here, at home, in comfort. I beg of you, please grant me this favour.”

Jon could see it clear as day, this was hard for his aunt. Some part of her still hated him, not out of malice, but out of principle. It was hard to change one’s mind off things that were already held as truth, he remembered how hard it was to convince Daenerys of her own father’s misdeeds as a king. And he would expect nothing less from his aunt.

“Aunt Catelyn…” He began, he had never called her as ‘aunt’, it felt different to call her as such, “I wish not to marry now. The Long Night still rages on, with no immediate end in sight. When the Winter is at an end, I will choose a wife, but only then.”

“If this is about…” Catelyn began, but he held his hand up to silence her.

He stared at the woman briefly before continuing, “We should weigh Sansa’s desire into consideration as well. She has been married once to Tyrion Lannister, while the marriage may have remained unconsummated before it was dissolved, it still must not have been easy. Petyr Baelish attempted to do the same to her, force her into a loveless marriage, while his true notions remained far more sinister, he wished to break her will and marry her himself. I would not force her into another marriage again, let her choose, if she chooses me, I will not decline, but I would not force it upon her.”

“And this is a little-known fact. Dany and Aegon wish that I take more than one wife for myself just as Aegon has done. Arianne is currently with child, but the Targaryen line is still very low in numbers, the crown hopes to remedy that. We have dragons now, the Faith would not object if a Targaryen dragon-rider was to marry more than once and take wives. If I were you, I would consider your proposal more carefully.”

Catelyn bit her lips, but nodded, “But if you were to choose, you would not be opposed to marrying Sansa?”

“Perhaps not…” Jon said it with some hesitation while he took another sip of the ale, “I may consider her as my sister. But she is after all my cousin.”

“Would you choose her when the time comes, my prince?” His lady aunt pressed on for a promise.

Jon sipped at the wine and finished his goblet and stood up from his seat and walked to the flask to pour himself some more. He reached for his aunt’s goblet, but she pulled it away with a slight shake of her head. He shrugged and placed the flask on the desk and sat beside it, taking another sip of the ale.

He placed the goblet by the flask and he took his aunt’s hand in his, “I have chosen.” He said, staring directly into her eyes.

It took his aunt a moment. Catelyn’s eyes widened as she realised the truth of his words. Catelyn shot up from her seat, turning to him, scrunching her nose in disgust, “How dare you insult me!”

His grip on her hand tightened, “I do whatever I wish. I have earned that right.”

“Nobody has such a right!”

Jon shrugged easily, “Death tends to give one perspective. I do not worry what others think is right, I do whatever I can do. Nothing more, nothing less…”

She quickly withdrew her hand and looked away, “It is frowned upon.” She all but spat, her words held the sheer rage she felt.

“I am a Targaryen.”

Before she could yell, he moved. Capturing her open lips with his own, his hands capturing hers while her entire body went stiff, he pushed her back and she stumbled, he used her imbalance to push her to the wall and pressed her against the cold stone.

He broke their connection and he rested his forehead against hers, one hand on her cheek as he stared into her eyes, the other circled behind her, on her waist.

“I desire you, aunt.” He whispered in his gravelly voice.

Her eyes watered and she begged, “Please, stop.”

“Why?” He asked in an annoyed tone.

Once you had been a wolf, becoming a man again was hard. In his death, he may have roamed as Ghost for only a few days, but he had lived as a wolf. He wished to mate with this woman, it did not matter who she was, he wished to make her his, only his.

She slapped him, her eyes teary and furious, “You would disgrace the memory of your uncle, your family. How dare you?”

“I no longer care about such things. I have died, and yet I am here. I would take what I want. And I want you.” She slapped him once again. Her slap did not dissuade him, only served to strengthen his resolve.

This time he slammed his lips against hers and pried open her lips and invaded her mouth with his tongue. He could feel her anger, but he felt her strength waning away with every minute. It didn’t take long as he had expected, she began responding to his lips slowly, while he kept kissing her fiercely in lust. Eventually, her arms circled the back of his neck, as she pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

He slipped off her lips and roamed down her neck, biting her skin as he indulged his lust. Kissing tenderly beneath her earlobe. Cat’s fingers danced into his curly black hair as he softly kissed at that sensitive spot behind her ear, eliciting her moans as well as the goosebumps on her skin. Her toes curled and her moans grew louder, but she bit her lips to try and suppress it.

He could no longer hold it, he snaked his arms under her legs and picked her up, she struggled, but he did not let her free. He proceeded through the servant’s entrance into the antechamber and then to his bedchamber. He dropped her on his bedding and latched the doors inside and secured the chamber.

As he once again proceeded to her, she hesitated, but he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him before pressing her into the bed and he settled on top of her and he took his time to savour her. Her lip’s trembled of shame, but he slowly kissed her, intending to chase her frown into a smirk of satisfaction.

“Jon, stop. We cannot.” She breathed into his neck, the last effort at changing course.

“I do not care. I want you. I’ve wanted you, since the day I saw you spying on my trysts with Lady Melisandre.” He whispered in her ear.

She snapped and their eyes met, her uncertainness met his resolve, a blush of shame reached her cheeks, “Y-you knew?” She stuttered.

“I’ve lived as a wolf, my lady. I smelt your arousal that night.” His lips turned upwards into a smirk as she looked away, burning in shame.

She couldn’t believe it; he had known that she had spied on them and pleasured herself. The boy when he had been four and ten had looked like Ned, but now at eight and ten, he looked more like Brandon than he did of Ned. That night, when she had stumbled upon Jon and the Red Witch rutting for hours, she had pictured him as Brandon and the Red Witch as herself. A maiden’s desire that had never come to pass. She was so ashamed of it, that she never remained in the same room with Jon again. But to think that he had known of it all this time, it stripped of her only cover and left her heart bare.

She was broken off of her thoughts when he pulled her up as he sat, pulling her into his lap, “Let me make love to you in all the ways you desire it.” He spoke to her, their eyes staring and their hearts beating in unison.

She leaned in and kissed him, as she mumbled in between tender kisses, “Make…love...to me…”

In a daze, she found herself on the bed, her gown slid off her shoulders and pulled off her feet, her smallclothes torn apart and discarded. She laid there bare naked in front of him, her eyes filled with lust, the shame of their relationship only made it hotter. Before long, her nephew had taken off his cloak, his tunic, breeches and small clothes away.

He slid into the bed and settled on top of her, it made her blush like a maiden girl. Whenever she and Ned made love, it was always modest and under the sheets. This was new, Jon did not care for modesty, he looked as if he wanted to feast her. It scared her a little, but also made her feel desirable.

He kissed her neck right beneath her chin and then he dragged his lips down the valley of her tits and continued down to her stomach. He kissed her belly button once making her sigh in lust and went down to her soaking womanhood. His calloused hands gripped tight on her thighs and he parted her legs to kiss her wet snatch. She was burning red, from head to toe, in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal.

She felt his nimble tongue slide against her slit, it made her body shudder and her breath to shiver. ‘Oh god!’ She lost her mind when he invaded her layers and found the hooded nub. The flailing wet and warm tongue roamed and his lips suckled on her nub, savouring her juices as if he was savouring the sweetest wine.

Her fingers found his hair and she grabbed them with enough force to yank off his hair. But he didn’t stop, he kept eating her out gently yet vigorously. Ned had never done this for her, she had heard about this sort of thing being done in Dorne from former lord Jorah Mormont’s wife Lynesse once. But she had never experienced this herself, Ned had been too conservative for attempting such things.

It didn’t take long, his almost painful grip on her thighs did not stop her from wrapping her legs around his shoulder and pushing him in closer, nor did it stop her from almost yanking out a handful of his hair.

“Seven hells!” She cursed, “I ca-, I cann-…” She whimpered.

“GOOD LORD!!!” She screamed, her body shuddered, her toes curled and her eyes rolled, she peaked and came as she had never come before.

Her body convulsed and then subsided. As she relaxed, her tired eyelids felt heavy. Just when her mind was slipping away, she felt it. Her eyes snapped open and she glanced to see him renewing his interest in her again. Jon showed no signs of stopping, he had lapped up all of her juices and licked her clean and went down on her once again, but this time his finger invaded her tender slit and curved upwards touching her orgasmic spot inside, she moaned involuntarily.

‘Oh, no!’ She mused, knowing that she was in trouble but she didn’t have the strength to fight him.

* * *

Catelyn Stark couldn’t fathom her actions. Now that the orgasmic high was gone, she was thinking once again. She had shared a bed with her nephew. Her mind tried to rationalise her actions, she couldn’t. A part of her told her that Alys Karstark had married her uncle Cregan, but the same part of her mind reminded her that this wasn’t a marriage. This was a carnal itch satisfying their animalistic urges.

She couldn’t move, she was stuck close to his body. His strong arm was wrapped around her naked waist, his hand resting on her arse, his fingers still between her thighs. Her face was burning pink. She tried to pry herself out of his grasp, but he consciously pulled her closer, his fingers tightening around her arse.

“You’re not going anywhere, Cat.” His words came swiftly. Her name out of his lips sent shivers down her skin, part of it frightening, part of it maddening and part of it arousing her.

“I must…” She insisted sharply.

His eyes snapped open as he shifted on his side, her body still etched to his side. He leaned in, his forehead almost touching hers, his lips hovering above hers. She lost her breath, as a warm fluttering blossomed in her stomach.

“You may not. You are mine.” He answered simply.

His lips brushed hers and her resistance melted away.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a Jon/Catelyn fic, I don’t like it as a pairing, just for the porn part. This is a one-shot. In the next chapter, it will be another story of another AU Jon with a different pairing.


End file.
